candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1000
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 999 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1001 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 1,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The board starts with a single colour. You will start with two colour bombs on the board. *There are a lot of candies to collect, but you have four colours and wide open spaces, so long cascades may frequently happen. *You need to collect 3,000 candies in 30 moves. This means you have to get an average of 100 candies per move 3000 candies / 30 moves = 100 candies per move. *This level was insanely hard on mobile due to the older mechanics which caused the candies to be immediately matched. It favoured simple matches. Some days after release on mobile, it has changed to use same cascades as on web version, making this level passable on that platform. *The orders are worth 300,000 points 3,000 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 300,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Play opportunistically. Do not waste even a single move trying to set up combinations unless cascades create the special candies and that you are able to create the combinations from them. *At each move, detonate the combination or special candy that will produce the greatest mass destruction. In descending order, these are: colour bomb + striped candy, colour bomb + wrapped candy, striped + wrapped, colour bomb + regular candy, wrapped candy match, striped candy match. *Despite the fact that colour bomb + wrapped candy does not remove as many pieces as some other combinations, it is often the best move on this level because removing two of the four colours on the board leaves a very high concentration of the two remaining colours, which are then very likely to create additional special candies as they settle. By contrast colour bomb + colour bomb or colour bomb + striped candy largely clear the board, and the new candies that arrive after the board is clear may not produce any special candies, so one or more moves will need to be wasted to create new special candies before major cascades can resume. *Work from the bottom. *The cascades will do the rest. Trivia *This is the 1,000th level in Reality. *This is the third milestone level to contain 4 colours in the board. The first one is level 200 and the second one is level 300. *This was the first milestone level which used to have difficulties split in web and mobile version. This was because mobile had the old mechanics which causes the candies to be immediately matched before settling. *This level, along with levels , , , , and , has only one colour in the beginning of the level. *The green candies present at the start of this level form an M which is the Roman numeral for 1,000. *This level beats the record for not only the most amount of candies of a certain colour but for the total amount of candies needed. The player must collect 3000 candies total, four times the previous record, 750 in level 435, and 1000 of a single candy, more than one and a half times the previous record, level with 666. *This is the third level where the level number is referenced within the level itself, as 1,000 blue, green, and orange candies are needed and the one star target score is 1,000 points. The other two levels are level 65 65 jellies need to be cleared and level 666 666 blue candies are required. *The order by itself is worth 300,000 points, which the highest guaranteed score for fulfilling the order. It is also 300 times the target score, and yet it is still less than 10% of the three-star target score. *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge number of candies. *Many people thought that it would be the last level ever due to the fact that this level needs collect a total of 3,000 candies and there will be no more levels after. *This is one of the easiest hexagonal levels. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery 1000 mobile.png|Mobile version- Before green candies are matched Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-17-37.png|Mobile version- After green candies are matched Level 1000 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Caramel Keep levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with a fixed candy layout Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Major milestones Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Hexagon levels